Vinny Howatson
Vinny Howatson was an advanced Professional hacker in the original version of Teleporter 0. He is capable of even hacking into the polices networks and copying files without them ever knowing. He is not experienced in physically getting resources through crimes and violent acts, so he hires people to help him out. Story Before and during the events of Teleporter 0 Vinny had found out where one of the governments top scientists lived, and hacked into his heavily protected computer, which took him immense skill. He was able to extract files and cover up his tracks. The problem is, the files were very well protected by a bunch of programs and passwords. after vinny managed to access some information, he found out about Gabriel's fathers most top secret project: Teleportation. Vinny also found a list of names of the 12 people who know about teleportation, including the scientist's son, Gabriel Hernandez. Vinny contacted a Hireable thief, James Hampton, and had James meet him to ask him if he was interested in such a job. Luckily, James took Vinnys offer which no one else took. When they first met, Vinny gave James a folder containing the details of the job, and Vinny described that he is not capable of commiting crimes and violent acts to access resources. Vinny mentions that police cell phones will be handy things to steal, as they have direct access to the police computer servers and there could possibly be more stuff he could find in the police's network. James signs Vinnys agreement form to keep this completely classified. Some time later, Vinny gets a call from James telling him he was just in a gunfight after trying to steal a cops phone, and Gabriel teleported in and rescued the cop. The next day, James visits vinny and tells him he destroyed the phone as it was shut down by the police, but vinny claims he still could have gotten some files off it that may have been useful. The next week, Vinny has managed to access most of the files he copied from Gabriels computer, and also found new ones after hacking into one of their other computers, that says Gabriel currently possesses the teleporter watch. The following week, James steals it. During the events of teleporter 1. Vinny gets a call from james telling him he successfully stole the teleporter. Vinny discovered that the teleporter emits a trackable type of 'radiowave' that can be tracked to the location you left and the location you teleported to. He tells James this and reminds him not to teleport directly to any important locations, such as their homes. He later gets another phone call from james who tells him that someone bumped into him as he was teleporting, and the stranger, Leo, was teleported with him. Vinny tells James to kill him, but James keeps him alive as he'd need the help. Vinny asks for Leo's name and phone number. The next day, Vinny finds out that James is dead after he gets a phone call from Leo who tells him what happened. Leo and Vinny hardly ever talk. Personality Vinny is quite a shy person and doesnt seem very social as he works from home and his job is working on computers. Although, he is friendly when social. Trivia *Vinny Howatson is portrayed by called Vinny Rattan *His pistol seen in Teleporter 0 is a SIG Sauer P228 *Although they are meant to be 2 different pistols in the film, the prop gun used by vinny is the same prop Zak and Shay used to portray Leo's gun in teleporter 2